My Love Is With The Sea
by Ginger Sherlock
Summary: Scarlett Norrington is the younger sister to James Norrington. She was captured by pirates when she was eleven but now she's twenty-two and more lies instore for her. Follow Scarlett on her adventures and the tough challenges she must faces.
1. Chapter 1

Scarlett Norrington is the younger sister to James Norrington. They were the best of friends until one day that changed everything. One beautiful summer day pirates raided Port Royal. Scarlett and James didn't know about the pirates so they went down to the docks to work on some art. While they were drawing intensely a pirate came up behind them. The pirate then grabbed Scarlett from behind and threw her over his shoulder. James stood up and tried to fight the pirate but he pushed James into the water in one swift movement. He then carried Scarlett on to the ship. As the ship started sailing away James got back on the dock.

"SCARLETT!" James shouted as he ran aboard a docked ship.

"JAMES!" Scarlett yelled back. James slightly heard it.

On the ship Scarlett was thrown in the cabin. She sat there for about twenty minutes when suddenly two young boys around her age walked in with food. They put three plates on the table and sat down on either side of her.

"Hello I'm Jack Sparrow" the one boy with dreadlocks said.

"And I'm Hector Barbosa" the other with the big hat said.

"I'm Scarlett Norrington. Where am I?" Scarlett asked.

"You're on my father's ship" Jack replied.

"Why did you take me?" Scarlett asked as she took a green apple from a bowl.

"Cause you come from a very important family" Hector answered.

"I get why Jack is here but why are you here Hector?' Scarlett asked curiously.

"My father is the first mate. Jack and I have known each other forever" Hector replied.

"Did you draw these?" Jack asked as he looked through her sketch book.

"Yeah but they're not that good" Scarlett blushed as she rambled on about her drawings. After they looked through the drawings and Scarlett told them about each drawing they showed her to where she would be sleeping. Scarlett, Hector and Jack all shared a private room.

"Good night you two" Scarlett said as she walked into the room. Hector and Jack were outside talking.

"What do think of Scarlett?" Hector asked.

"She's very pretty and kind" Jack replied.

"She is gorgeous and she'll definitely be a worthy ally when we grow up" Hector said.

"Yeah she will be" Jack said. With that they went into the room. That was eleven years ago now they are twenty-two and everything has changed.

* * *

**I thought that I should try a Pirates Fanfic so please review to sort of tell how I'm doing.**

**Ginger Sherlock**


	2. Port Royal

Scarlett lay in bed watching her best friend Hector pace around the cabin. Hector had been named captain of the Black Pearl and Scarlett was the first mate. Everything had changed in eleven years. She had been captured by Mistress Cheng then saved by Jack and Hector, Hector marooned Jack on an island and she had become first mate. Now they were going back to Port Royal and Scarlett wanted to find James.

"Scar" Hector said as he sat down on the bed.

"Yes Hector" Scarlett replied.

"I want you to stay on the ship with me tonight when we attack."

"What! No I need to go to land to find my brother."

"That's an order" Hector told her.

"Fine, Jack would've let me" Scarlet said quietly.

"Scar you can't. You'll be sent to the gallows. Scarlett Norrington you are a wanted female pirate" Hector said sternly. He put his arms around Scarlet and pulled her close to him. She was practically sitting on his lap. "I care too much about you to let that happen and Jack would do the same."

That night when the crew went to land Scarlett and Hector stayed on the ship. Scarlett sat on the side looking into the water while Barbosa stood at the helm glancing at Scarlett. Suddenly they started hearing noises coming from the lower deck. Barbosa grabbed Scarlett and the pair walked down the stairs to the group of people.

"Captain Barbosa, I command you to go away and never come back to Port Royal" a woman with blonde hair said.

"We are nothing but humble pirates" Hector replied.

"And if we don't?" Scarlett asked.

"I'll drop it" the woman said as she took out the last piece of Aztec gold and hung it over the side.

"It appears that she's burstin with swag" Hector laughed. "Why?" Hector snapped.

"Isn't it what you're looking for? I saw this ship six years ago on a crossing from England" the woman explained.

"Do you have a name miss?" Scarlett asked.

"Turner, Elizabeth Turner" she responded. With that Hector and Scarlett began to walk toward the helm.

"WAIT!" Elizabeth yelled. "You have to take me back to shore. It says in the pirates' code" she continued.

"Nay. One you have to be a pirate for the code to apply, second it wasn't part of the bargain and..." Hector said before he was cut off by Scarlett. "Thirdly the code is more like guide lines" Scarlett said with a smile. "Welcome aboard the Black Pearl Miss Turner" Hector and Scarlett said together as they walked to the helm.

* * *

**Thank you to Sithlord8665** **for reviewing it ment so much to me.**

**Ginger Sherlock**


	3. What He Loves Me?

Elizabeth spent the next couple days watching Scarlett. She had recognised her since she was brought on board. But Elizabeth wanted to know why fearsome pirates would keep such a gorgeous woman on board. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard yelling and a door slam. She saw Scarlett run out of the captain's quarters and to the bow of the ship.

Scarlett was so angry with Hector. _How could he say that he loved me and that he never wanted me to be with another man _Scarlett thought to herself as she watched the waves. She heard someone come up behind hind her. When Scarlett turned around she saw Pintel, Ragetti, Gibbs and Marty.

"Miss Scarlett if you need someone to vent to we're hear" Marty said. Scarlett nodded with a smile.

"Ok so I was saying something about how one day I want to find true love and make something of my life other than being a pirate and he responded by I love and I never want to see you with another man. I'll be your true love because I've fallen head over heels for you. For once in my life I had thought that he and Jack were my best friends but I was wrong all they wanted was to be my boyfriend or get me in bed. I mean how could do that he knew that we were just friends" Scarlett vented.

"Well how do you feel about him?" Ragetti asked.

"I don't know, there might be something there but it's hard to tell" Scarlett said.

"Well Scar he's not kidding we see the way he looks at you. Hector Barbosa the most feared pirate captain is in love with you, Scarlett Norrington the most feared female pirate to sail the seven seas" Gibbs told her.

"Wow I never knew that now I feel so sorry that I burst out like that" Scarlett replied.

"It's ok if he really loves you he will forgive you" Pintel said.

"I love you guys so much you know that right. You guys are my best friends" Scarlett told them as she hugged them all. With that she walked back to the captain's cabin. She opened the door to see Hector sitting at the table talking to Jack the monkey.

"Hey Hector" Scarlett said as she sat down on the arm of the chair.

"Yes Scarlett" Hector replied.

"I'm really sorry. I was just frustrated because I didn't know what to say and I've always thought of you as my best friend" she said as she slid into his lap.

"Apology accepted. But I would like to try us being in a relationship together" he responded. She nodded in response and he kissed her. She grabbed his hat and put it on her head while he kissed her neck. He was just about to say something when Elizabeth walked into the room. Elizabeth's eyes went so big at the site of the two.

"Sorry Pintel and Ragetti told me to come for dinner" she said quietly. With that Scarlett gave Hector back his hat and walked over to the door.

"Please have a seat Miss. Turner. Scarlett you're staying for dinner too or you know the other option already" Hector said sarcastically. Scarlett gave him a look that said you wouldn't, but she sat down across from Elizabeth.

"So Elizabeth do you know my brother James Norrington?" Scarlett asked curiously.

"Yes I was engaged to him" she answered simply.

"Wow, well he's a lucky man" Scarlett replied. _What was he thinking? Asking this poor girl to marry him I mean she's way younger than him. Wait a second she looks like my best friend Elizabeth Swan but she can't be her last name is Turner. WILL, she's married to Will Turner, _Scarlett thought to herself.

She had completely zoned out on the world. When she finally came back to Earth Hector and Elizabeth weren't there anymore. So Scarlett went looking for one of them. She found Elizabeth down in the brig. She looked scared and she was shaking.

"Elizabeth are you alright?" Scarlett said as she sat down beside her.

"They are all skeletons" Elizabeth whispered.

'I know that."

"Why are you not one?"

"I never touched the Aztec gold."

"But how didn't you?"

"I was with another female pirate named Mistress Cheng" Scarlett explained.

"Will I ever get off this ship?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes we just need some of the Turner blood to lift the curse" Scarlett explained again.

"But I'm not a real Turner" Elizabeth told her. _I knew it,_ Scarlett thought to herself.

"Well you're telling the wrong person" Scarlett said and with that she left to find Hector.

Scarlett wondered the ship and he was nowhere to be found. So she went back to the cabin. There he was drinking away. Scarlett just ignored Hector and got ready for bed. When she fell asleep that night she had a dream that she never wanted to have. It wasn't just a dream it was a memory.

* * *

**Thank you to Sithlord8665** **for reviewing it ment so much to me. I would really like someone to tell me how I'm doing and just their thoughts on the story.**

**Ginger Sherlock**


	4. The Tale Of Scarlett Norrington

_"Scarlett come on the wedding's about to start" James said as he pulled her toward the alter. _

_"No, I don't support this marriage. Mom can't marry him, dad will come back one day" a younger Scarlett yelled._

_Next thing she knew she was watching her mother get married. Then a few years later her mother giving birth to a baby girl. The girl was Scarlett's little sister Michelle. _

_"Michelle get down from the tree" Scarlett yelled to her sister._

_"NO!" Michelle yelled back as she started to throw acorns at Scarlett's head. _

_"Michelle you could get yourself killed" James screamed at her._

_"You're not the boss of me" Michelle replied. Suddenly the ground started to shake. Michelle fell out of the three. She hit the ground and of course the impacted had killed her. She had fallen a good fifteen feet. _

_"SCARLETT HOW COULD YOU LET YOUR SISTER DO THAT?" her mother yelled._

_"I told her not to and to come down" Scarlett said in her defence._

_"DON'T LIE TO ME! YOU WORTHLESS CHILD!" her stepfather yelled. Before Scarlett could say anything he slapped her on the face. Scarlett's crying became louder._

Hector woke up to Scarlett screaming. "Scarlett, Scarlett wake up" Hector said sweetly. Scarlett woke up crying. "She's dead, she's dead and it's all my fault" Scarlett cried. "Who's dead?" Hector whispered in confusion. She didn't answer. Hector just laid their holding Scarlett in his arms.

The next morning Elizabeth stood at the bow watching the captain and his first mate at the helm. They were both laughing and having fun. She turned to Gibbs, Marty, Ragetti and Pintel.

"Hey can you tell me about the first mate Scarlett I think her name is?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sure well her names Scarlett Ann Norrington. She and the captain are best friends. I think they are actually boyfriend and girlfriend now" Marty said.

"Miss Scarlett as we all call her is the best female pirate and one of the most feared pirates to sail the seven seas. She's the pirate lord of Mediterranean Sea" Gibbs inputted.

"Miss Scarlett is very beautiful and pirates always stair at her. She is very kind hearted if you are on her good side. See the crew doesn't really hit on her anymore because she had to eat dinner with Barbossa, Sao Fang and Jack and she declined. She had to eat with us naked so she made us eat naked. Now because we were all scared of her we did" Pintel said.

"Miss Scarlett has been here ever since she was eleven. She's really the reason why I'm here. I had been a on a raft for days and I just happened to come across the Black Pearl. Scarlett had been looking over the edge at the water when she noticed me. She then got a rope and brought me on board. Well there was a heap of negotiating to do. In the end they let me stay aboard" Ragetti stated.

"Hey are you guys talking about me?" Scarlett asked from behind the group. They all jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Yes Miss Scarlet" they answered.

Before Scarlett could say anything Bo Sun's booming voice yelled, "Ready the Cannons."

Everyone ran to the cannons. Scarlett ran to the helm to grab her weapons belt and hat. She saw a ship but they hadn't even gotten their weapons ready. As soon as the ship got in range as the cannons Scarlet yelled, "FIRE!" The sounds of cannons were heard clearly from about a mile away. The ship didn't even fight back they just abandoned ship. The crew was brought on to the Black Pearl.

"Scarlett please tell them what to do" Hector whispered in her ear. Scarlett gave him a smirk in response.

"Welcome aboard the Black Pearl. I am the first mate Scarlett Norrington, but you will call me Miss N. Now this is your lucky day, you are officially part of the crew" Scarlett explained.

Later that day Scarlett was told to be in the captain's cabin at seven for dinner. So at seven she walked into the cabin to find Hector, Elizabeth, Jack and three other people sitting around the table.

"Scarlett come have a seat" Hector said as he pulled out the chair next to him.

"So Jack I see you have found your way back" Scarlett said as she took a sip from her glass.

"Yes I have. I must say you still look as gorgeous as a diamond" Jack stated.

"Thank you Jack and you still look the same" Scarlett blushed.

"Umm Miss N where are we going?" asked a man with longish dark brown hair.

"I think Isle de Murta. Who might you three be?" Scarlett replied.

"Oh I'm Will Turner, the other man is James Norrington and the woman is Katari Sparrow" Will said.

"Wait one second James Norrington" Scarlett said excitedly.

"Yes, I'm James Norrington why?" James said suspiciously.

"I can't believe that I'm getting to see you. It's been eleven years too long brother."

"Scar that's you. Wow you have really grown up."

"How's mom doing?"

"Very well, she misses you."

"Hector did you know that this was my brother?"

"Of course I did luv" Hector responded. For that Scarlett gave him a quick kiss. Jack saw this happen and immediately stormed out of the room. Scarlett saw Jack leave and followed him out of the room.

"Jack wait up" Scarlett exclaimed.

"How long have you two been together?" Jack asked angrily.

"A month" Scarlett answered.

"Is he the one?" Jack demanded.

"Jack" Scarlett pleaded.

"ANSWER ME!" Jack yelled.

"I don't know" Scarlett cried.

"You knew I loved you" Jack said as he stormed off. Scarlett climbed up to the crow's nest. She sat there all night long thinking of her feeling for Jack and Hector. While she did that Scarlett realised that she had feeling for Ragetti. _Oh god this isn't making it easier _Scarlett thought to herself.

* * *

**Thank you to Sithlord8665** **for reviewing it ment so much to me. I would really like someone to tell me how I'm doing and just their thoughts on the story.**

**Ginger Sherlock**


	5. My Love

Scarlett had been up in the crow's nest for a week. She would only talk to James, Ragetti and Katari.

"Ragetti go check on Scarlett" Hector ordered. Ragetti ran to the pole and started climbing it. When he got to the crow's nest Ragetti saw Scarlett sleeping.

"Scarlett wake up" Ragetti said smoothly. She started to open her eyes but was blinded by the sun.

"Rags what is it?" Scarlett sissed.

"They wanted me to come and check on you."

"Oh ok, you know this is harder than it seemed a week ago."

"Well maybe I can help you."

"You can try. So a long time ago Jack told me that he loved me but then he was mutinied so I thought he was dead. Then Hector confessed his felling for me and I felt something. But then I looked closer to my heart and saw that I feeling for you and you had them for me. Now Jack is back and I don't know what my heart says."

"Well Jack likes you because you're drop dead gorgeous, Hector and I love you because you are you."

"Thanks that didn't really help much, Rags" Scarlett said sarcastically.

"Well I'll check one you later" Ragetti said as he descended the pole.

Meanwhile James was talking to Hector and Jack.

"So you two have known my sister since she was eleven" James questioned.

"Yes, we have. Well my father did send her to work with Mistress Cheng for a year" Jack explained.

"So what was she like?" James asked.

"Well she turned out to be one of the best pirates. She was like any other teenage girl. You know into boys and gossip but she was on a ship with all boys so she only liked the land lovers. You know she always spoke about you James" Hector explained.

"She did" James questioned.

"Of course she did. You're her older brother James" Jack told him.

Back in the crow's nest Katari had brought Scarlett food.

"So I must say Ragetti was correct. Jack loves you but not truly. But Hector and Ragetti truly love you. I would go for Ragetti because something bad is going to happen to Barbossa" Katari explained.

"I have to tell Ragetti, Jack and Hector my decision. Thank you Katari and my brother loves you by the way I see it in his eyes" Scarlett replied.

She ran into the captain's cabin to see Jack, James, Hector and Ragetti sitting in the cabin. Scarlett was all out of breath her shirt showing a bit more cleavage than usual.

"Scarlett what's wrong?" Hector asked carefully.

"I have my decision" Scarlett announced. Everyone leaned in a tiny bit closer.

"Who is it?" Ragetti asked.

"My love belongs to" Scarlett was cut off by Elizabeth slamming open the door.

"We have arrived at Isle de Murta" she informed. Everyone rushed out of the cabin and head toward the longboats. Scarlett jumped into the boat that held Hector, Jack and Will.

* * *

**Thank you to Sithlord8665** **for reviewing it ment so much to me. I would really like someone to tell me how I'm doing and just their thoughts on the story.**

**Ginger Sherlock**


	6. A new Captain

"From what I remember Jack and Hector fought. I got into a yelling match with James. Then everything went dark. But before that I felt a sharp pain in my head" Scarlett told Gibbs.

"Well Miss N you got hit on the head very hard" Gibbs told her.

"What happened to Jack and Hector?"

"Barbossa was killed and Jack was well I don't know where he is."

"Oh you black out and miss everything" Scarlett sighed.

"Well Miss N you are the new captain of the Black Pearl" Gibbs almost yelled at her. Wow captain Scarlett didn't know what to do as captain. She was no longer Miss Scarlet Norrington she was Captain Scarlett Norrington.

Scarlett ran out on deck. The whole crew straightened up and looked at her. "We are going to find Jack!" Scarlett yelled. If she was going to be captain she was going to do it right.

It was a good thing that Scarlett had stolen Jacks compass before they went to Isla De Murta. Jack was located in the middle of nowhere. They found him in a coffin.

"Yes my dear Pearl is in my hands once again" Jack shouted.

"What do you mean?" Scarlett questioned as she came out of the shadows behind him.

"I am the captain of this ship" Jack told her.

"No you're not. Hector was the last captain and before you killed him he told Gibbs that I was the captain of the Black Pearl. So you are just part of the crew now" Scarlett explained.

"No then if you're captain I'm First Mate" Jack told her as he started to back her up into the wall.

"No you're not" Scarlett whispered in his ear. With that he stormed off muttering something. Scarlett just smirked wickedly. She loved being the mean captain some times.

"Captain who is the first mate?" Marty asked.

"Umm not sure yet" Scarlett told him. Scarlett then decided who was going to be the first mate.

"Listen up! The first mate is…. MARTY!" Scarlett yelled. Everyone looked at her in shock. Most of the crew thought Jack, Gibbs or Ragetti would be the first mate. Marty sat there in awe.

"Umm thanks Captain Scarlett" Marty said as he walked slowly toward her. He didn't even know why she was picked.

Later that night Scarlett was sitting in the Captain's Cabin. She was just looking at a picture of herself, Jack and Hector when they were younger. They all looked so happy. Suddenly Jack burst through the door.

"Scarlett" Jack demanded.

"What" Scarlett snapped.

"I need to talk to you."

"Go ahead."

"I don't like the way that you are running this ship."

"Well you're not captain. I am and I can run this ship the way I want to."

"If you don't change the way you run it I will be forced to preform mutiny on you" Jack told her.

"You wouldn't" Scarlett snapped.

"You know I would Luv" Jack told her cruelly. With that Jack took the photo out of her hands and ripped it in half.

"No!" Scarlett yelled. When Jack realised it was the picture of the three of them on Scarlett's twentieth birthday.

"Oh my Scarlett I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to" Jack pleaded. Suddenly Scarlett's hand made contact with his face.

"GET OUT!" Scarlett screamed.

Jack sat out at the bow. God what had he done. Jack could've just ruined their friendship or worse his life. If there was one thing Jack knew was that once you made Scarlett mad she was most likely going to kill you. He didn't want to be killed by his friend and he didn't want to kill Scarlett if she tried to kill him.

* * *

**Thank you to Sithlord8665** **for reviewing it ment so much to me. I would really like someone to tell me how I'm doing and just their thoughts on the story.**

**Ginger Sherlock**


End file.
